What to do When a Spider Confronts You
by Panthers and Lilies
Summary: What do mages do when spiders appear in front of them? A joint project between Fanfiction writers.
1. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Happy

**What to do if a Spider Confronts You**

**A/N- Hello readers! This is an awesome joint project with other writers that I have been focusing on for a while. So if you ever find this story and happen to be reading this right now there are a few things you need to know! Here they are!**

**This is a joint project between several writers! Here are my credits to them:**

**Ideas by- Abugs Write Stories Too, OB ob OB ob OB **

**Stories by- Faries-Sharingans-Hanas-Akumas, Moonhouse100, Abugs Write Stories Too**

**Editing by- Moonhouse100**

**THANKS GUYS! You rock too much! And special thanks to Fairies-Sharingans-Hanas- Akumas for writing this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I don't even have a poster! T-T**

**Thanks for listening to my ranting. So here's the story!**

Lucy sat in the Fairy Tail guild by the bar on a sunny afternoon. She was sipping a refreshing iced juice as she watched the rambunctious mages have their daily afternoon brawl.

"Hey Lucy," said Mirajane, walking up and smiling (as usual). "Do you like spiders?" Her sudden and awkward question surprised Lucy.

"Um, no, I don't! I'm really afraid of spiders! I hate them!" she exclaimed. Mirajane kept on smiling sweetly.

"Well how would you feel if I told you there was one on your neck?" Mirajane was still smiling but her grin looked nervous now. Lucy froze. She started sweating hard, her palms becoming slick with perspiration.

"A-are you s-s-serious?" Lucy stuttered. Mirajane nodded, mute. "Ahhh!" Lucy's screams echoed through the guild like a fire alarm.

Suddenly, a pink-haired dragonslayer and a half-naked ice-mage ran in. "What happened? I heard someone scream! Is it aliens or Phantom?" Natsu looked around frantically, searching for the source of the caterwauling.

"Good morning, Natsu, Gray! Lucy has a spider on her neck. Or she used to. I think it's crawling towards her ear," Mirajane said, half screaming over Lucy.

"Ahahahaha! Just a little spider! I'll get it off for you, Lucy!" Natsu said proudly. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Ahhh! What the hell, Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she was engulfed in Natsu's flames. "STOP BURNING ME! HELP!"

As if responding to Lucy's screams of fear and pain, a shimmery silhouette appeared next to her. "Lucy, baby, what's up? Your beautiful yells of pain are echoing across another dimension. I'm here to help." The stellar spirit Loke/Leo the Lion had appeared from the stellar spirit world.

"Hi Loke," said Gray. "Lucy's got a spider on her head. Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. A spider? Okay I have to draw the line here. Lucy, I regret to inform you that your stellar spirit in shining armour is out. PEACE!" And Loke disappeared, leaving one girl with a spider crawling on her head and a lot of shocked faces. With those few words, Lucy's hope of being saved was gone.

Lucy thought she was going to die. So her natural reflexes kicked in. To escape her phobia, which had given up on her ear and was now focusing on her nose, Lucy fainted. She dropped onto the floor, unconscious.

Just then a small blue feline with wings fluttered down from the 2nd floor, panting. "Natsu! Gray! I finally caught up with you! Why is Lucy on the ground? Oh, a spider! Yay!" And before Natsu or Gray or anyone could stop Happy, the little cat had swooped down and grabbed the spider in his paw. What happened next was very surprising. Happy tossed the spider headfirst into his mouth. "Omnomnomnom," was the sound of Happy's munching. "Mmm. That was yummy!" Oblivious to the blank stares of everyone in the room (with the exception of Lucy, who was still unconscious), he floated out of the room. Finally the silence was broken by Kana.

"Well I guess we learn something new every day," she remarked while sipping sake. As she said that, the guild nodded in agreement, as chatter resumed in Fairy Tail.

"I just revised my opinion of the male cat, "whispered Charlie in disgust.

**A/N- Well look at that! I guess we do learn something new every day! Thank you for reading and thank you to all the people who contributed!**


	2. Evergreen, Fried and Bixlow

**What to do if a Spider Confronts You**

Chapter 2: Evergreen, Fried, and Bixlow

**A/N- I'm back with a new chapter of the fanfiction with a very long name! Please read and review! Oh and thank you to Moonhouse 100 for writing this chapter!**

The Raijinshuu sat at their regular table on a sunny afternoon, drinking cold beverages (**like ice capps!**) and discussing Laxus' possible whereabouts.

"Why did he have to be ex-communicated? I wish he'd come back!" whined Fried for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Your whining won't bring him back," snapped Evergreen. "Quit being so annoying!"

"Yeah!" said Bixlow, who was just agreeing with everybody.

"Why are you going against me?" asked Fried.

"Because there's a spider on the table!"

"EEK!" shrieked Evergreen. "I hate spiders! Kill it or something!"

"Why bother? It's just a spider," said Fried, shrugging. "Where do you think Laxus is?"

"Don't change the subject!" wailed Evergreen, smashing her mug against the table. "Get rid of that stupid spider before I faint!"

"You do that!" said Bixlow.

"Just petrify it," Fried suggested.

Evergreen whipped off her glasses and petrified the green-haired writing of darkness mage instead. Then she stomped off to get another drink.

"Well, now she's gone," said Bixlow. "Evergreen must have bad aim. Hey, maybe I could try making the spider one of my babies!" The black arachnid was still crawling around on the table.

"Um, Fried?" asked Bixlow, not aware that he was talking to a statue. "Why aren't you talking? Are you afraid of spiders too?"

The spider crawled onto Fried's hand and started up his arm. It was almost at his shoulder when Bixlow realized that Fried had been petrified_. I'll make the spider into one of my babies and then go hunt down Evergreen_, decided Bixlow. "Hey baby, get down here!"

The small brown winged barrel came fluttering over from the nearby table where the rest of the 'babies' were playing around and practicing formations. It stopped in front of Bixlow, who said "I'm going to try and make this spider your new body! How does that sound?"

The winged barrel didn't respond, so Bixlow went ahead and did the spell.

"AHHH! What are you trying to do to me?" shrieked the barrel as loudly as a small brown barrel could. "Stop it! I don't want to be trapped in a spider! It doesn't work with animate objects anyways!"

The spider, upon hearing the noise, scurried off the table. It scampered across the room to where Kana was downing barrelfuls of alcohol, leaving a disappointed Bixlow with his tongue hanging out and a statue of Fried at the Raijinshuu Table.

**A/N- If you have any concerns about how we portrayed your favorite character, please review and tell us that! Or PM me. **


End file.
